Miles: Before Green Hill
by LIONC482
Summary: This is my interpretation of how tails came to go to sonic's demention. It is sad, so anyone who doesn't like sad stories, SUCK IT. No pointless negative reviews only productive negative reviews. Although you can give me all the complements you have for m


Miles

Pain... Sadness... My life had turned for the worst that day. January 17th. My mother. My father. My family. All gone. Dead. Infected, just as everyone else was. I live in an abandoned Motel, now. I lived in Nevada before. I drift from one house to another, now. Guilt. Sadness and anger overflowing through the end of a chainsaw. I am Miles. The last human in Nevada

-----------------------------------

They took me somewhere. The aliens. They looked like normal people, but they weren't. They wore black coats, and hats. They drove in extremely old Cadillac's from 100 years ago. But they still looked new. They all had white undershirts, sporting ties, and black shoes. And where they took me was a place called 51. Something like 51. It was normal looking on the outside, but inside there were machines. Test tubes, ones bigger than my body. And flying disks. The walls were coated in iron, and there were more splits in the hallway then I could count. But I wasn't here to look at these things. They wanted my services, they said. They wanted me to kill someone, because I was one of the humans to survive. I was the strong one,they said. I said I couldn't. I said that I'm only 7. They put me in a room after that. And I waited.

I woke up feeling nauseous. My stomach felt terrible, and the room had been filled with a smoky mist. I could hardly see anything, and I felt different. To my horror my hands were orange. Hairy, or maybe furry? My entire arm was covered in a blanket of orange fur. My face had fur on it as well but I could only imagine what it looked like. My nose had mutated into a short muzzle, and I no longer had human nostrils. I was not me anymore. I'm not human, were my thoughts. I am now a monster. I felt my eyes swelling into tears. I'm no longer human. I'm no longer normal.

-----------------------------------

They let me out with a button later, telling me I could have my body back once I've killed him. Leon. They said it was him who caused the outbreak to occur. They said it was him who killed my family. No. It was me, I said, he just Infected them. But I knew what they meant. Black hair. Blue jacket. Brownish-Orange Eyes. The traits of Leon. My enemy because they told me so.

It was very cold outside, even with fur. My animal nose twitched. I shivered while I looked for a place to stay with a working heater. The first building I went into was abandoned. It was an apartment with no electricity, apparently. The building was cold. I found a backpack in one room, along with a zip-up jacket. The place had apparently been looted before, everything in disarray. Refrigerators were knocked over. Tables smashed. One room had mannequins in it and looked like crimson paint had been splashed randomly around the room. I decided not to bother the mannequins. All the other rooms, strangely, looked exactly the same with minor details. A small bed tucked away at the side of the room. A small Closet located on the right to the entrance, a medium sized table, and a dresser that had a television on top of it. The occasional corpse showed up in a closet, or lying randomly sprawled on the floor, but other than that, every room was the same. I found a room with Food still in it, and ate some Fritto's brand chips and stale bread. I didn't care though. I deserved less than this.

My ears listened to the things going on outside. There were running noises outside. Spawns. Dead brained infected citizens of Nevada. Blindly running, always looking for Leon and me. Their main purpose was vengeance. vengeance on those whom still lived normally. On those whom couldn't save them. On those whom have not suffered eternal damnation as they have.

I perked up my ears when I heard moving downstairs.

-----------------------------------

Oh god. Their after me. My own parents. I was outside. When they had come for me. I ran into the tool shed and locked it when I knew. I screamed at them sobbing ,"Why would you do this to me? Snap out of this madness! Please!" Their only response was the regular tortured shrieking. I gave up after the fifth time. I sat there, sobbing. They were lost. They were already dead. I knew what I needed to do. I pulled off the only weapon that was guaranteed to kill them. A chainsaw. I revved it a few times, and went outside to kill them. I heaved the chainsaw horizontally towards them, and fathers stomach fell out of his chest. After that i don't know what happened, but in the end, I was sobbing next to their lifeless, mutilated bodies.

"Mom, I'm home!" I opened the front door and entered my red brick home. The home that had been my home for my entire life. The one, where nothing bad ever happened. The home that had been built with my dads blueprints. The home that we would be comfortable in for years before I had to leave. But it was a lie. A cruel practical joke played by god. I don't know what happened. God decided we can't live like people anymore. God did this, because god could fix it if he wanted to. But he doesn't care, and if he does, why doesn't he tell us? I walked into the kitchen where my mother was getting ready to make hamburger helper, with the special ingredients that she made by herself. I hugged her as always, but I didn't know that that would be the last chance I'd ever have. I went to my dad's room. The place he smoked and the place that had the best ventilation in the house. I asked him about a new video game after trying to butter him up, but he knew my tricks. I did my homework until 5 pm, at which time I put on my dobaq and green belt. Then my mother and I left to go to my martial arts class. We practiced our forms, short form 1, and 2. and then sparred. We continued sparring until 6:30 at which time class was over. My mom and I went home, ate, and went to sleep.

I woke suddenly. I had a nightmare. Or maybe not. A semi-normal dream that had caused me to wake up. The dream was odd. I was walking around on the street, not knowing which way to go, when two cars were charging at me. Then, an angel named Gabriel beckoned me, and I followed him, and avoided the cars. I woke up then, hearing a radio playing music outside.


End file.
